10 Short Stories
by aika-chan02
Summary: Ten short stories made out of inspiration from ten different songs. Eight from Vocaloid and two from two different anime. Point of views are from OCs. One story is a story out of boredom.


**AN: **Summer vacation has just started! School's out, scream and shout! (I really love that High School Musical line, it reminds me of the endless summer [if there is one]) My family found a hot spot here in the White Beach, Puerto Galera located in Batangas City~ aah, the sky diving, the white sand, souvenir shops, henna tattoos, clothes, food, food corners, the sea, the fun boats and those rides... the rented room with air conditioners... (squeeee~!) Yah, the trip took more than 2 hours before we reached our destination [plus taking the ferry to get there, too!] and unfortunately, a short sea sickness got me carried away x-x

Alright, I said too much. Looks like I made you guys jealous... (s-sorry, please don't hit me!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ten songs in this plot. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own this story plot and the two main characters mentioned. There are characters owned by my friends and adapted from game and anime characters.

* * *

><p>I.) Meltdown [Rin Kagamine] *~Momoko Aika~*<p>

There are times that I will look back into my past life. I have a lot of regrets. All those lies I told, people believed them. If only thos world is filled with lies, a smile would spread across my lips. But this is wrong. The mists from the past destroyed my dignity with my own fault as well.

With my dirty hands, my fingers are placed around your neck. My knees are kneeling on the ground and pinning a younger image of myself with my hands clawed around her throat. This insolent child gave me misery. This child ruined my good name.

Just then, I was looking back to the scenes where my younger self played gleefully on the flower beds. She's laughing with great joy... as if the smile on her face will never fade. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with life and her soft skin touching the petals of the flowers. The little girl's giggles attracted the butterflies as they buzzed around her playfully.

My chest started to hurt. I wanted the old smile on her face. In this current and teenage life, I have changed. I realized what I'll be doing is not right. There's no way I can change the past. I had lived a normal life. I have to erase those painful memories. I have to move on. I buried my face in my hands leaked with my own tears as I trembled with sorrow.

I stood my feet on a sea shore where I met face to face with my younger self. Her black hair is short and has tiny pigtails. She wore a pretty white dress with a purple bunny stuffed toy on her arm. I compared her to my image as a teenager. Long black hair, a pair of lens covering my blue eyes and my skin with fine tan. The little girl smiled as she waved her small hand at me when she faded in the sunlight. I smiled to myself and stared at the sky. I must move on. This is my life. My life has changed. This is the real world... my perfect world.

* * *

><p>II.) Triple Baka [Kasane Teto, Hatsune Miku &amp; Akita Neru] ~*Amy~*<p>

Great. Here's how the scene is described: First, Thea is using the internet on her phone and she couldn't keep her eyes off it. Chloe is sitting lazily on the sofa while I... sigh, sit cross-legged on the carpet with my arms crossed. I stared while pouting at another doodle of mine with colored pens and a pencil scattered to my front. Yeah, I just scribbled a simple doodle of Zerafi Tendo wearing a hat made from paper and him doing that annoyed expression and Ryuu-kun holding a winged heart on his chibified hands.

Ugh, this isn't right.

I've read a lot of books, drew a lot of stupid things, used Aika-senpai's laptop (even though it's boring) and lending Ryuu-tan's headphones for music. Aargh! I can't take it anymore!

I wanted to do a lot of things! But I get lazy easily. Thea just... okay, on the phone texting, texting and texting until she reaches infinity! (Phone bills for her as expected) Chloe just looks over my doodles. I want to draw something extraordinary. C'mon~ I wanna try! I searched this certain topic on the net, ugh... this is boring. Reading the encyclopedia, groan... these tiny letters!

ARGH! I can't do anything better. I am a master of stupidity.

* * *

><p>III.) Hot Cocoa [Len Kagamine] *~Ash~*<p>

"Why do I have to do all these?" I bawled, staring at a large pile of unfinished homework I left stacked on my table for weeks. I haven't started any of them since the days they're handed out. Most of them are Mirouni's work, and she's leaving all the responsibility to me. Jeez, isn't there anything better for an older brother than doing all the work? Guess I have no choice...

I gotta finish all these homework before tomorrow. But it's too much! I want to take a short nap... but I can't. If I do, I'll become lazy. I want something to refresh myself... like a hot cocoa!

* * *

><p>IV.) Give Me Back My Pants [Len Kagamine] *~Zerafi~*<p>

I woke up one morning and I find my shoes and socks missing. I got pissed so I decided to wear slippers.

The next morning, I woke up and find my pants missing, even the underwear I'm wearing! I freaked out and hesitated to look for them. To my outrage, I stormed out of my room and yelled: "WHO TOOK MY PANTS?" No response.

I suffered this fate for days. Ryuu, Aika, Thea and... gulp, Chloe stared at me bottomless. I could see their eyes filled with... uhh, _something_. They broke into hearty laughter and I found out why. They could see my _behind_.

Even though I am a big boy, I have to keep going without my pants. I have to find them. Just... don't whine, don't show them the tantrums and...

...don't cry!

* * *

><p>V.) Po Pi Po [Hatsune Miku] *~Ryuu~*<p>

Don't tell me this is a nightmare.

First, I arrived in my room and found Ash and Zerafi sprawled on the floor, their eyes tranformed into swirls. Then, Aika and Mirouni on the garden. Miyako, Chloe and Hikaru puking their guts out on the sink. Then... Thea on the run like a wanted fugitive.

"Ryuu, run for your life!" she yelled as she evaded the chase. I see Amy chasing after her holding a bottle of green... juice.

"C'mon, Thea-chan~ I just wanted you to try it!" Oww... now there's the reaosn behind. "Oh, Ryuu-sama~! Would you like to try some of my vegetable juice? I recommend that you must!"

Oh no...

* * *

><p>VI.) Alice Human Sacrifice [Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine]<p>

_There was once a dream, a such small dream_

_No one knows who dreamed it. It was a very small dream._

_The dream thought "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?"_

_Then the dream thought of an idea._

_"I will make people come to me... and they will make my world..."_

A dream, where nobody knew where it came from, wanders around and searches for innocent people's dream to make her world. She wandered in their dreams when she chose five certain victims. But as they fulfill their own dreams, there are times that they deliver themselves into trouble... and shattered themselves.

The first Alice was a gallant red one. She wielded a sword on hand and used it to slice everything in her path. Sooner the entire area is covered with torn limbs and huge mass of blood. She enjoyed killing them. Then one night, limbs that looked like roots from the ones she killed strangled her until they pulled her to the end... no one will remember that she existed...

The second Alice was a brilliant blue one. He sung his heart to the people as they gathered around him. So many false notes he sung, he drove the town crazy... until he created a crazy blue town. One moment, he was shot by a madman before he would pick up a rose. He laid on the ground with the rose on his hand as he bled. As he died, he was slowly forgotten by the people forever...

The third Alice was an innocent green one. A beautiful charming little girl who won the hearts of many people. She fooled many of her people for her bidding until she made a strange green country. She was crowned the queen... taken over by a dream of distortion. Afraid of losing to her death, she sacrificed part of her life for immortality. Her wish has been granted as an immortal... she will forever rule her country...

Two little kids walked over a red path. They had a tea party under the rose gardens when they received an invitation from the queen: a heart triumph card.

The fourth Alice were two siblings. They wandered through the doors with extreme curiosity. A stubborn big sister and a smart little brother. They wandered through the doors of Wonderland until they found the queen's castle. As they explored, the two siblings entered inside. The girl is about to open the door towards the next level when she finds her brother possessed. He strangled her to death until he came back to his senses. Mourning over his sister's death, he knew this was the queen's doing when suddenly, the queen managed to strike him down. The two siblings never woke up from their dream... and they're trapped forever in the dream of Wonderland.

* * *

><p>VII.) Cantarella [Kaito &amp; Hatsune Miku] ~*Zerafi~*<p>

The sight of her sent flames in my heart... smitten towards her. I watched her play the violin many times and I enjoyed the relaxing tune. Soon, I fell in love with her. One night while she's asleep, I disguised myself as a phantom and visited her in her bedroom. Before I could kiss her in her sleep, her eyes opened and she gasped in fright. I made my impression to make her feel the same thing...

Then, a moment later... she sat on our usual tea table as I served the tea. "Would you like a cup of tea, Chloe..?" I asked and she nodded. I handed the tea to her as she proceeded to drink. A smirk spread across my face...

* * *

><p>VIII.) Magnet [Megurine Luka &amp; Hatsune Miku] *~Miyako~*<p>

He kissed me with intense passion. I couldn't resist this feeling. He's too... charming and hot... This unbearble love we shared and the last kiss we shared, I'm afraid this is the last time we'll do it. By the time of dawn he'll be gone... forever. As he made this oath of his eternal love, I cried on his chest and he put his arms around me. He planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving. Our hands separated as he disappeared in the distance. I watched him leave...

As years passed, he hasn't returned, not even a single trace of him. I watched the sun sink at the bottom of the ocean, waiting for his return.

"I love you, Ryuu... I'll be waiting for you..."

* * *

><p>IX.) Heartful Song [Hoshina UtauNana Mizuki] *~Mirouni~*

I am a singer. Since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to sing. I would express my feelings to everyone and support me for who I am.

First, I thought many people disliked me because of my immaturity. That is from the past. Now I have changed. I am acting like my true self.

Now that I have changed, I must gain confidence enough to show everyone who I really am. Even though I am standing alone on an empty stage, it is my way to express my feelings. The lyrics of the songs I sing have emotional - positive and negative - feelings from the heart. Into this song, I dedicate my life to everyone. I want to show I am not afraid to change.

I believe in who I want to be... and I believe in the radiance inside of me...

* * *

><p>X.) The Time has Come [Pokemon Soundtrack] *~Ryuu~*<p>

Many years have passed... my friends are always with me. Aika and I have never forgotten the time we had fun. Ah, those memories... they bring back the happiness and the sorrows. But when you think of them, you realized you want to go back on time. But too bad we cannot change the past. This is the present... we will step forward to the future.

Now we've moved on, we've grown up. Ash, Mirouni, Amy, Chloe, Hikaru, Zerafi and even Miyako left so they can have their own adventures. Aika told me she wanted to travel to many places on her own and win the courage to fulfill her dream to be a great coordinator. She sailed away with the boat towards the Johto region until the boat is out of sight...

Guess this leaves me myself. Yes, I have to move on as well. I'll face the Elite Four and compete with the Pokemon champion. I'll show Aika my skills, and I'm sure she'll be impressed.

The time has come... to say goodbye...

They will always be my friends. Aika will always be my sister. No hard feelings. It's time to step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AM: <strong>Hope you liked reading the drabbles of this random plot. Numbers I-VIII are Vocaloid songs. (chyea~ I am a fan of vocaloid you know?) Number IX is a soundtrack from my favorite anime, Shugo Chara while the last one is a OST from my favorite game/anime, Pokemon. I typed the Alice Human Sacrifice with no POV of the characters. I just described the concept of this creepy tune but I liked it~

Oh well! My sister's calling me now! Better change into my swimming trunks and head to the beach~

Bye for now!


End file.
